Revenge Really Bites
by XxScarletteDravenxX
Summary: While the Cullens are gone, Victoria bites Bella so she becomes a vampire. Alice has a vision of it, so the Cullens know. Will they come back? If they do, will Bella find it in her heart to forgive them? Takes place in NM. Mildly Funny. Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 Transformed

**I cried out in pain as I felt the burn of the venom surge through my veins. My breathing came in uneasy gasps, and the sound of it echoed through the dark warehouse where Victoria had decided to bite me at. I could barely make out the sound of her crazed laughter through my screams. I just wanted to die already- I'd do anything to rid myself of this excruciating pain. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Victoria hissing "You have became the very thing Edward would hate-a bloodthirsty monster. I will be back."**

* * *

**When I woke on the concrete ground of the warehouse, the first thing I noticed was that my seeing was perfect, and I could hear the slightest movement from miles away. And the smells… There were thousands. They were delicious, all but one scent. I took another sniff, and with a jolt I realized it was human blood.**

**It still smelled like metal and salt to me, so I guess resisting it won't be a problem. Although it was odd. I decided I should get back… and so I stood up with my newly developed gracefulness, and just ran. The feeling was incredible. I arrived at my house in **_**5**_** minutes. I burst through the door, accidentally ripping it off it's hinges.**

_**Oops…**_

**I ran through the house, searching for Charlie. He was bound to be worried, as he always was these days. I took a peak at the calendar hanging on the hallway wall. It was 4 days after Victoria came for me! Where is Charlie? I was immediately filled with concern and worry, due to one though, which was running continuously through my mind. Victoria might have sucked him dry, or at lest injured him.**

**I desperately to know where he was. I called Billy Black. He would know where Charlie was… Hopefully. But, Jacob picked up the phone "Charlie? Why are you back so soon? Did you find Bella? Is she ok? Where was she?" He asked in a rush. **_**Huh. **_**He must have gotten a caller ID while I was gone. "It's me." I heard him gasp, and I gasped to. My voice sounded like beautiful bells. "Bella! What happened? Where were you? Are you ok? When did you get back? H-" I cut him off.**

"**Where's my dad?" "Are you ok?" "Jacob! Where. Is. Charlie?" "Are. You. O. K? I sighed. Persistent, annoying werewolf. "… The truth?" "Yes." "No I'm not. Now where's my father?" "Why aren't you ok?" "Because I don't know where Charlie is." **_**Lie**_**. But what did you expect? Me to say "Oh, because an evil, revenge ridden nomadic vampire has bitten me and therefore turned me into a mythical, bloodsucking creature?"**

**NO.**

**He didn't buy it. "Why? The tell the truth." I was getting unbelievably annoyed now. **

"**DAMMIT, JAKE!!!!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! NOW WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?" I shrieked into the phone. He seemed shocked into silence. He never heard me blow up like that before. "Um… I think at work. Ya know, he's reallyworried about y-" But I had already hung up. I needed to let him know I safe. I ran at vampire speed to the police station so fast people couldn't see me.**

**I slowed down before going in the door. I snuck up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. "Can I help you?" He asked in a monotone, his back still turned to me. "What, no 'Hello' for your daughter?" I asked, faking hurt. He whipped around. "BELLS!" I heard Charlie yell before pulling me into a hug. Once he pulled away, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped for some reason. He was frozen.**

"**What?" He handed me a mirror. A/N I know what you're thinking 'Why is there a mirror in a police station?' But just bare with me, please. **I looked in it, and saw someone else. It couldn't be me, because I didn't look near as beautiful as _her_. She had bouncy, waist length chocolaty hair, milky white skin, Deep brown eyes, and- wait a second, _brown_ eyes? I looked closer. There were flakes of red in them. _That's weird… oh well._ _Where was I? Oh, yes. _And thick eye lashes. Full pink lips, longer legs and-and CURVES!

"How? When? Why? What? Where?" _I need to tell him… _I sighed. "You might want to sit down for this." And so I told him. "The Cullen's are vampires, too. Even Alice." He looked shocked. "And a year ago, while me and the Cullen's were playing baseball…" He almost fainted. And no, I'm not exaggerating, I'm serious, It's a good thing he was sitting down. "Prove it." I almost laughed.

He was in denial! This was going to be fun… "OK, but remember, you asked for it. And you better hang on." "Wha-" I picked him up and swung him on my back and ran at vampire speed out of the station and back home. I stopped in the front yard. "Believe me?" He was woozy. "I didn't see that coming…"


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

_______Chap 2 Questions ___________________Bella's POV____________________________________

When I woke on the concrete ground of the warehouse, the first thing I noticed was that my seeing was perfect, and I could

hear the slightest movement from miles away.

And oh my, and the smells! There were hundreds of the, maybe even thousands.

They were all delicious, all but one scent. I took another sniff, and with a jolt I realized it was human blood!

It still smelled like metal and rust to me, so I guess resisting it won't be a problem.

I decided I would try running… and so I stood up with my newly developed gracefulness, and just ran.

The feeling was incredible. I loved the way the wind whipped my milky white skin, and the adrenaline rush.

But what I loved most was the feeling there was no one else in the world-just me and the wind and trees.

I arrived at my house in 5 minutes. I burst through the door, accidentally ripping it off it's hinges.

_Oops…_

I ran through the house, searching for Charlie. He was bound to be worried.

I took a peak at the calendar hanging on the hallway wall.

It was 4 days after Victoria came for me!!! Where is Charlie???

A horrible thought struck my mind. He might have been hunted by Victoria!

I needed to know where he was.

I called Billy Black. He would probably know where he was… Hopefully.

But, Jacob picked up the phone

"Charlie? Why are you back so soon? Did you find Bella? Is she ok? Where was she?" He asked in a rush.

_Huh. _

He must have gotten a caller ID while I was gone.

"It's me." I heard him gasp, and I gasped to. My voice sounded like beautiful bells in a summer breeze.

"Bella! What happened? Where were you? Are you ok? When did you get back? H-" I cut him off.

"Where's my dad?"

"Are you ok?"

"Jacob! Where. Is. Charlie?"

"Are. You. O. K?

I sighed. Stupid, annoying werewolf.

"… The truth?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not. Now where's my father?"

"Why aren't you ok?"

"Because I don't know where Charlie is." _Lie_. But what did you expect? Me to say "Oh, because an evil, revenge ridden nomadic vampire has bitten me?" NO.

He didn't buy it. "Why? The tell the truth."

I was getting unbelievably annoyed now. "DAMMIT, JAKE!!!!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! NOW WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?" I shrieked into the phone.

He seemed shocked into silence. He never heard me blow up like that before.

"Um… I think at work. He's worried about y-" But I had already hung up. I needed to let him know I was home.

I ran at vampire speed to the police station where he works so fast people couldn't see me. I slowed down before going in the door.

I snuck up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his back still turned to me. "What, no 'Hello' for your daughter?" I asked, faking hurt. He whipped around.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie yelled before pulling me into a hug.

Once he pulled away, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped for some reason. His mouth fell slack.

"What?"

He handed me a mirror. **A/N I know what ur thinking 'Why is there a mirror in a police station?' But just bear with me, plz. **

I looked in it, and saw someone else. It couldn't be me, because I didn't look near as beautiful as her.

She had bouncy, waist length chocolaty hair, milky white skin, Deep brown eyes, and- wait a second, _brown_ eyes?

I looked closer. There were flakes of red in them.

_That's weird… oh well._

_Where was I? Oh, yes. _

And thick eye lashes. Full pink lips, longer legs and oh my god, I had curves!

"How? When? Why? What? Where?"

_Damn_,_ I need to tell him… _I sighed.

"You might want to sit down for this." And so I told him. "The Cullen's are vampires, too.

_"Every _Cullen." He looked shocked.

"Alice, too." He now looked flabbergasted.

"And a year ago, while me and the Cullens were playing baseball…" Then I told him the story. I reallydidn't want to, but

I felt he had a right to know.

He almost fainted.

And no, I'm not exaggerating, I'm serious.

It's a good thing he was sitting down. "Prove it." I almost laughed. He was in denial! This was going to be fun…

"OK, but remember, you asked for it. And you better hang on."

"Wha-" I picked him up and swung him on my back and ran at vampire speed out of the station and back home. I stopped in the front yard. "Believe me?" He was frozen in shock.

"I didn't see that coming…"


	3. Chapter 3 When The Cullens Found Out

_____Chap 3 How The Cullens Found Out_______APOV____ 4 days ago _____________________________

We caught up to the Elk in no time. It was no mach for me and Jazzy, not at all.

But just as I was about to sink my razor sharp teeth into his flesh, the scene shifted.

I was suddenly standing in an old warehouse. But I wasn't alone. Next to me was Victoria and Bella.

_Wait, Victoria and Bella! _

I watched in horror as Victoria bit Bella's neck causing her to cry out in pain.

The scene shifted again and I was back in the icy planes of Antarctica, the drained Elk and Jasper in front of me.

He looked worried, obviously feeling my fear, sadness and shock.

"What did you see? You look positively green, and your emotions are a mess!" I tried to speak, but all that came out was

"Bella."

I gulped. "Victoria… Bella…bit… warehouse…a…at" Jasper's eyes widened.

"Victoria bit Bella in a wear house?" I nodded.

He knew me so well… _FOCUS, ALICE! _

He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. But he looked the same as I felt.

"How are we supposed to tell Edward?"

_Damn! _"I don't know. But he won't take it well…" So we ran home to share our news. Of course Edward would already know… I wish he had a different gift, I really did.

He was already standing on the porch, looking horrified and self loathing.

I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say or do.

Carlisle came out, but stopped dead when he saw his son's face. "What happened?"

"Victoria found Bella and she …" I couldn't bring myself to say anything more.

He seemed to understand because he looked horrified too. He turned to his son and said

"It's your decision Edward. Do you think we should go back."

Edward looked lost in thought.

After a few minutes he said "I think we…"


	4. Chapter 4 Edward’s Decision

__________Chap 4 Edward's Decision ______________ No 1's POV _________________________________________

"I think we should see how she handles it. If she needs help, We'll go back. If she's ok…"

Alice was just about to blow her pixie-like top.

"Edward Cullen! You brought us here so she would be safe and have a normal life. She is a vampire and that's not normal, She's immortal, and she cant die, so she's safe.

"Bu-"

"GIVE ME 1 REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GO BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

" Because it would freak her out." But the truth was he was afraid she would have gotten over him, not that he would admit it.

"It is a good idea." Carlisle told her.

"See? Carlisle agrees with m- Wait, WHAT?!?"

"_It's a good idea Alice."_

"Why?" She pouted.

" But…"

"_Alice_…"

*Sigh* " OK."

"So it's settled?" Asked Edward.

"……For now." She hissed, glaring hatefully at her idiotic brother.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella's First Hunt

_____Chap 5 Bella's First Hunt ______________________________Bella's POV________________1 day later _______________

I was inside the house alone (Charlie was back at work) when it first happened.

It was a horrible sensation. The back of my throat was burning like it was somehow lit on fire.

I clutched it. It felt _so_ dry.

_I need water!!! _I thought desperately, but then I made a realization. I didn't need water… I needed _blood._

Suddenly I was rushing into the forest at full speed, but then I lost control to my instincts.

I followed the delicious scent of a group of white tailed deer.

After that, everything went blank- I couldn't remember anything, even with my vampire memory.

After I regained awareness, I looked at my surroundings.

I was deep in the forest and there were several drained deer carcasses lying on the ground near me.

I gaped in horror as I realized what could have happened if there had been humans nearby.

I couldn't remember If there _were _humans nearby and if they were killed by me…

I felt horrible. I had killed several innocent living things.

I take back what I've said before- I don't want to be a _monster _anymore_._

UGH. This will be a loooong immortal life.

I looked down at myself.

Thank goodness I wasn't covered in blood.

I then picked myself up and followed my old scent back home.


	6. Chapter 6 School And Telling Jacob

_____Chap 6 School And Telling Jacob ____________________________BPOV__________________________________

I sighed. Today was the day I had been dreading- Monday, the day I had to go back to school.

I wasn't looking forward to all the questions that would be asked, and wasn't so excited about smelling the disgusting scent of the students blood either.

Of course, the whole town knows I was gone.

But that's what I get for wanting to stay in forks.

_What will I tell them? _

Hmmmmm… I was attacked by a bear- no… I was mad and- nah.

OH!

How about I was kidnapped because I- nada.

Ah Ha! I was hopelessly lost in the woods and when I found my way home at last, I gave myself a makeover because I looked horrible. That so sucks, but I'll be late if I keep thinking of excuses.

I sighed and forced myself to get up and get dressed.

When I was done, I got in my rusty old red pickup truck and drove to Forks High School's parking lot that was filled with people and jumped out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped at me.

I sniffed the air.

_**EEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I think I saw Mike Newton drooling at me.

"What?" I asked them, annoyed. Everyone snapped back to reality.

Just then Angelia Weber came running up to me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me along into the school before I could say, 'Nice weather we're having.'

"Where were you? Are you ok? What happened?"

She asked me.

_Well, here goes nothing. _"I got lost in the woods and couldn't find my way back for 3 days. When I did, I was such a sight I decided to give myself a makeover."

She seemed a bit suspicious, but decided to let it go.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and It was none other than Mike Newton. Just my freaken luck.

"What do you want?"

Mike was just staring at me. "MIKE! What do you want?!?!?!"

He snapped out of it and then started stammering.

"Well, I- you- umm… and me-with-ummm… you know- do you- and-with…" "MIKE!!!!"

"_Doyouwannagoonadatewithmetonight?_" He asked in a rush.

"_**WHAT**__?"_

"Do… do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?"

"Well, actually, I'm… going to a movie with Angelia tonight!" I told him.

(She was still standing next to me.) She nodded.

He looked disappointed. Then his expression turned hopeful. "I could go with you!"

Damn, this guy just couldn't take a hint, could he?

Angelia smiled sympathetically at me.

Suddenly an amazing idea hit me. "OK! It'll be great. We're watching a chick flick called _'The Fist Kiss.'_ **A/N It's not really a movie, BTW.**

I saw the trailer, and it has so much romance and kissing and drama… How great is that?"

"Really great!" Angelia told me, caching on. Mike frowned.

"Oh! I just remembered, I have a doctor's appointment tonight. Sorry." He told me.

I could hardly keep from laughing. I looked at Angelia, and could tell she was about to crack up too.

"Ok." I said. With that, he walked away, and Angelia and I burst out laughing.

We giggled until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

We ran off to our classes then.

On the way, everyone looked at me either admiringly, jealously, or with hatred.

The rest of the day passed by quickly… Yes, even gym. Now that I was a vampire, I was much more graceful.

Everyone in the class, and the coach was amazed at my not hitting anyone on the head and/or knocking anyone out.

After I got home, and fixed dinner for Charlie, I called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Urmm… Hey, Jake. I have something to tell you."

"What? Anything wrong?"

_Yes._

" J- Jake… errr… I…"

"Spit it out, bells!"

"_I'm a vampire!"_

I shouted onto the phone in a rush, then hung up before he could respond.

About 40 seconds later, Jacob rushed into the house, through the door without even knocking.

"BELLA!" He shouted, pulling me into a hug.

When he pulled back, He wrinkled his nose.

"You smell horrible!" I chuckled. "Thanks, Jake. You smell like a wet dog."

"So this is why you're not ok?" He asked.

"NOOOOOO. I'm not ok because I lost my favorite shoes. Yes, this is why!"

"How?" And so, I told him the story.


	7. Chapter 7 An Afternoon With Jacob

______________Chap 7 An Evening with Jake_______________Bpov___________________________________________

"**WHAT**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He yelled, practically making me deaf in the process. He looked absolutely murderous.

Then his whole body started shaking, and I was about to calm him down but it was to late.

He was already morphing into his gigantic, russet-furred wolf form.

My cold and un-beating heart flipped in my chest. I'd forgotten how completely huge he was as a wolf.

And how threatening he looked. Suddenly, the scent of wet dog got much stronger. I gagged.

"EEEEW!" Jake let out a throaty chuckle-ish sounding noise and then yawned.

I notice that he looked very, very sleepy. "Tiered, Jake?" He nodded lazily.

"Well, in the basement there's a gigantic extra mattress. Wanna sleep on it? You look like you haven't slept a wink In days. Its sooooft!"

His muzzle fell open, pulling back over his teeth.

It would have been a frightening expression, except for the fact his tongue lolled out the side in a wolfy grin.

I giggled. Jacob's grin widened over his sharp teeth, and he crouched down on his front legs, dropping his head so that his face was no higher than mine, staring at me, measuring my response.

"Jacob?" I breathed. The answering rumble deep in his chest sounded like a chuckle.

I reached my hand out, fingers trembling slightly, and touched the red-brown fur on the side of his face.

His black eyes closed, and Jacob leaned his huge head into my hand. The fur was both soft and rough, and warm against my skin.

I ran my fingers through it curiously, learning the texture, stroking his neck where the color deepened.

I hadn't realized how close I had gotten. Then, without warning, Jacob suddenly liked my face from chin to hairline.

"Ew, gross, Jake!" I complained, jumping back and smacking at him, just as I would have done if he was human.

He dodged out of the way, and the coughing bark that came through his teeth was defiantly laughter.

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt, unable to keep from laughing along with him.

"NO! Bad dog." I scolded him. He growled playfully at me.

"Now, let's go, Scooby."

I told him, opening the door to the basement. He tried to get down but, I noticed, he wouldn't fit through the door.

I burst out laughing and tried to push him through the narrow doorway.

After a few minutes of pushing and struggling, he finally got through and collapsed on the big mattress. After falling down the steps.

I was laughing hysterically while walking down the steps.

I followed him to the big mattress and plopped down on it. "Either I need to get a bigger doorway, or you need to lose some weight."

He made the chuckling sound again and then laid down beside me.

After a few minutes, I asked, "Hey Jake, want something to eat?" He nodded.

"Hmm… I wonder what werewolves eat? Cats? Heehee…" He shook his head.

"Kibble?" I asked, laughing. He shook his head. "Broccoli?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled.

"… Pot-roast?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Ok, but you stay here. I don't wanna have to push you through the doorway again, chubby."

He grinned his wolfy grin.

"OK, be back in a few."

I went to the kitchen and looked up the recipe. ( _**A/N **_**this is a real recipe! )**

**BONELESS CHUCK POT ROAST **

**3-4 lb. boneless chuck roast1/2 stick butter1/2 tsp. garlic salt1/2 tsp. onion salt1/2 tsp. salt1/2 tsp. black pepper1 can mushroom soup1 tbsp. Worcestershire sauce **

**Cook in Dutch oven on top of stove. Melt 1/2 stick butter. Put roast in Dutch oven in melted butter, brown real brown. Turn over brown other side. Add garlic salt, onion salt, salt, pepper and Worcestershire sauce. **

**Pour mushroom soup on top roast. Spread over roast. Put 2-3 cans water into Dutch oven over roast. Cover and cook 15 minutes on high heat. ( **_**real time is 2-3 1/2 hours on low heat**_**.)**

**Makes its own gravy. Serve 4-6 people. Serve with rice or cream potatoes.**

So after it was done, I took it to the basement.

Jake was waiting eagerly at the bottom, so I guess he smelled the food.

I think I saw him drooling. " No drooling on the carpet!"

Then I gave him the pot-roast. He looked down at me, with a look that asked 'Aren't you going to eat?' "Nope, Not human anymore."

Then he dug in, making sure to like the plate clean when he was done. "You likey?"

He nodded and licked me again. " EEEEW! Quit it!" He gave a throaty, wolfy chuckle.

Then we plopped back down on the mattress, and I grabbed a book to read, Withering _Heights_.

"BELLA!" I looked up with a start.

My dad was by the stairs, starring at Jake (who was still is wolf form)

With wide eyes, and a gun in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8 Bella's Gifts

________8 Bella's Gifts_________________________Bpov____________________________________________

_I_ gasped. I hadn't told Charlie about the La push werewolves yet.

"Cha- Dad," I said calmly "Put the gun down." "NO! Do you see what's next to you? A bear-ish looking thing the size of a horse!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the most amazing thing happened. Thought about how great it would be if it flew across the room, and guess what? It actually happened!

My eyes widened in surprise. What in the hell? After a few seconds, I regained my composure and remembered the situation I was in.

"Dad, this isn't a bear. It's Jake, and he's a werewolf. So is Sam Uley, and Paul and Leah, Quill and Embery down on the reservation. And you know Emily? That scar isn't from a bear."

Charlie's mouth fell open.

"But- and- with- *sigh* First vampires, then werewolves? Any other mythical creatures I should know about? Is Angelia a mermaid or something?"

I laughed. "Not that I know of. But, it looks like I have a gift."____________________________________________________1 day L8er, at school___________________________________________________

" No, Mike, FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!!!

I don't date, especially with creepy stalkers like you! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL!!!!"

I shouted at, him, I had finally blew my top.

He had asked me again, for the 9 time this week. Mike's face turned red, he looked angrier than I've ever saw him.

"Well, you sure did date that Cullen kid before he left. He probably left cause of you in the first place. I didn't think he could ever love someone like you. He got tired of you, and dumped in the dirt. You were probably nothing to him. But, If you had chosen me, you would be happy."

Well, that did it.

That set me off.

I growled, doing everything in my power, trying my very hardest not to kill him, and kneed his where it counts. His face twisted into an expression of pain and he dropped to the ground and started rolling around, crying.

Yes, you heard me right, that little punk was CRYING.

I had to capture this moment. I took out my cell phone and snapped a picture.

Then was going to run at vampire speed to my house before anyone could come over there an make a big scene, but to late. The principle chose then to come out of his office.

He was looking around Mike, looking for me. "Where are you? Who are you and why did you do this?" He called out into the hallway.

My eyes widened in surprise, as I caught my reflection in the glass door to the office. Or should I say, I caught where my reflection should have been. I was invisible!!!!

I ran home and then wished I was visible again. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and saw, to my relief, I could be seen again. I sat on the porch, And once I was there, Newton's words finally sank in.

'Well, you sure did date that Cullen kid before he left. He probably left cause of you in the first place. I didn't think he could ever love someone like you. He got tired of you, and dumped in the dirt. You were probably nothing to him.'

The most painful thing? It was true. He and his family moved away because of me, he probably never loved me. I was probably just a toy he used to fill up his spare time. He got tired of me, and dumped me in the dirt, and I already knew I was nothing to him. I sighed.I had finally forgotten him for a couple days, and now that ass Mike Newton brings him up and now I- Oh, look how pathetic I am, I can't even think his name. How pathetic can I get?

I thought disgustedly.

I decided I needed some time to clear my head, and went on a jog in the woods when I smelt an all to familiar scent. Guess who's it was?

_Victoria's._


	9. Chapter 9 Back In Alaska

________Chap 9 Back in Alaska… __________________________________APOV_________________________________1 day before___________________________

_They plopped back down on the mattress, and Bella grabbed a book to read, __Withering Heights__. _"_BELLA!" She looked up with a start. Charlie was by the stairs, starring at that mutt with wide eyes, and a gun in his hand. __She gasped. Apparently, she hadn't told Charlie about werewolves yet. _

_"Cha- Dad," She said, trying and failing to sound calm._"_Put the gun down." "NO! Do you see what's next to you? A bear-ish looking thing the size of a horse!" __Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the most amazing thing happened. The gun flew into her hand!!!_

_Her eyes widened._

"_Dad, this isn't a bear. It's Jake, and he's a werewolf. So is Sam Uley, and Paul and Quill and Embery down on the reservation. And you know Emily? That scar isn't from a bear." __Charlie's mouth fell open. "But- and- with- *sigh* First vampires, then werewolves? Any other mythical creatures I should know about? Is Angelia a mermaid or something?" I laughed, so did she. "Not that I know of. But, it looks like I have a gift." She smiled._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The scene shifted back to the inside of the house in Alaska.

Than it shifted again, this time to the school hallway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_No, Mike, FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!!! I don't date, especially with creepy stalkers like you!" Bella shouted at, him. Huh. So she __**finally **__blew her top. Mike's face turned red, he looked angrier than I've seen him before._

"_Well, you sure did date that Cullen kid before he left. He probably left cause of you in the first place. I didn't think he could ever love someone like you. He got tired of you, and dumped in the dirt. You were probably nothing to him. But, If you had chosen me, you would be happy."_

_Oh, how wrong Mike is. Anyway, that did it to her._

_That set her off._

_She growled, looking murderous. Like she could kill him, and for a second I thought she might. But no, she just kneed him where it counts. _I mentally cheered, "WOOT WOOT!!!!! GOOOOOOO BELLS!!!!!!!" _His face twisted into an expression of pain and he dropped to the ground and started rolling around, crying. _Ha ha ha ha ha ha! _She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture._

I reached into my pocket but realized I forgot my phone_. _

Dang it!

This would have made a great picture for a Christmas card…

_Then I heard the principal mumbling to himself in his office and coming to the door. Bella heard the door open to and turned invisible. _WAIT, WHAT?!!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!? INVISIBLE?!!?!?!??!?!? What did I miss? _I heard her footsteps running at vamp speed to her house and followed._

_When she sat on the porch, she looked lost in thought and after a couple minutes, she looked like if she could cry she would have been in tears. She sat up quite suddenly, and ran out into the forest so fast I could very hardly keep up._ **Man, **I thought, **she's faster than Edward!**

_Then, me and Bella smelt the scent at the same time… Victoria's scent. She jumped out from behind a nearby tree. "Hello, Isabella."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I gasped in horror and grabbed my sparkly pink cell phone to call Edward. He was on a hunting trip with the family and he is speed dial, number 4.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!!!!" I screeched.

"What now?"

"WE NEED TO GET TO FORKS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*sigh* "No, Alice, we are NOT going back there unless Bella need us."

"SHE DOES!!!!!" I said hysterically. "Bella was saying no to mike about a date and he blew his top and so did she, she kicked him, turned invisible, ran to her house, turned visible, went for a run, AND VICTORIA FREAKING JUMPED OUT FROM BEHIND A TREE!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!??!"

"NOW YOU UNDERSTAND MY HYSTERIA!!!"

"We'll be at the airport in 5. Meet us there."

"Yes, sir!"

With that I hung up, racing to the airport fast as I could.

It was time to save my best freind

_**7 REVIEWS AND I MIGHT UPDATE 2MORROW!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Fight

_I HAD MASS WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I haven't updated lately, __**I'm so so so so so sorry!**__ Now, OMG like 20 reviews' when I asked 4 7, U guys rock __**AND**__ roll! I Ok, anyway, here a longer chap… Enjoy! Oh, and this might b 1 of the last chaps. Oh and __**COULD ANY 1 TELL ME ABOUT ANY STORIES WHERE BELLA IS A WITCH OR ANY OTHER MYTHICAL CREATURE EXCEPT HALFTY OR VAMP ORE WOLF, LIKE A FAIRY OR JUMPER OR SOMETHING OR WITCH?!?!?!?!?!? PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Oh, and this is a much better chap than the others, cuz of a good old fighting scene and… some people coming back, maybe?…_

_: D _

_Xoxo Emma_

_________ Chap1O The Fight _______________________________BPOV________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Isabella."

My eyes were wide in fear and shock. Realization dawned on me. _This is why she let me go, to lure me into a false scene of security, so when she was ready, she could take me by surprise._

"Surprised to see me? Oh, come now, you didn't _really _think I would just let you go, did you?"

"I'm not going to let you kill me without a fight, which _you _will lose." _Where the heck did all this confidence come from?_

A low growl escaped from her lips, and she crouched down looking a lot like a lion about to pounce on her pray.

I copied her stance and she leapt on top of me.

I kicked her off, and she went flying backwards into the woods, and into several trees causing them to snap before she stopped, and I heard her growl again.

She ran back to the little clearing we were fighting in. I jumped up and threw a left hook at her, but she grabbed my fist and twisted it.

I whimpered in pain. She smirked.

Then I kicked her in the stomach with both my feet, causing her to wheeze and let go of me, bending over.

I wished I was invisible, then faded slowly into the shadows.

Victoria stood up straight, her eyes scanning the forest floor for me.

I used my telepathic gift on myself, making me rise off the ground and into the dark night sky.

Flying forward until I was floating directly above her, seized her head in my hands and was about to pull it off when she grabbed my wrists and threw me down on the cold, hard ground.

I reappeared.

"OUCH!!!" I shrieked. I was in intense pain since it was winter the ground was _REALLY _cold and hard. Suddenly I heard 7 pairs footsteps running to the opening. But something was wrong- Whoever's footsteps they were, they where running way to fast for a human.

(_**A/N **__I was SOOOO tempted 2 stop here, but I won't do that since I'm not _THAT _evil… Or am I? Hmmm… Though u guys reviewed so much I won't. : D _)

Apparently, Victoria heard it too, because she stood up straight, and looked to the direction they were coming from. I took this as an opportunity to jump up and tackle her.

She struggled fiercely, but I was stronger than her. I pulled off her left arm. She screeched like there was no tomorrow and I kicked her into the forest.

She was in there long enough for me to start a fire and throw her arm in it. She came out of the forest at vamp speed and threw me at a freaking _rock_. _**HEADFIRST!!!!!**_

_It hurt like hell!!!_

I fell to the ground in extreme pain, noticing the huge rock had a deep dent in it and was cracked. My head was throbbing hard and I was seeing double. I was dizzy too, to top it all off.

All of a sudden, the I noticed the footsteps where very close.

I think I heard my name being called multiple times, but I had hit my head so hard I couldn't be sure. I slowly stood up, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

I stumbled to Victoria, to weak to use my gifts, and kicked her shins.

She stumbled backwards a bit, but then she walked back in front of me and picked me up by my through, slamming me into a tree.

I whimpered as the big oak tree came in contact with the back of my head. She let go and I slid to the bottom of the tree.

Slowly, Victoria raised her hand to either sides of my head. As she was about to rip my head off, a bulr-ish looking thing knocked her sideways, saving my life.

I got up, grabbing the tree for support, just to fall down again.

The last thing I heard was shrieking and ripping before I blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Review?_

_Please?_

_Pweze? *Makes puppy dog pout.*_


	11. Chapter 11 The Cullens Are Back

HEY PPL!!!

_**OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**100 REVIEWS!**_

**:*D************** **_**I'm so crying tears of joy!!!!!!! **_

U guys r so the best ppl in the history of EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay, I got a new beta named myloveisagreekgod!

Here's chap 11, I know u'll like it!

Oh, and I 4got 2 tell u guys that in this story she hates human blood because when she was human it made her sick.

This chap is my longest, cuz I got 100 reviews!!

Xoxo Emma

__________Chapter 11 The Cullens are Back___________________Bpov_________________________________________________________________________

When I regained conciseness, I saw all the Cullens around the bed I was on.

Even…_Him._

I felt the huge hole in my chest open up more painfully than it ever had before.

Alice scooped me up in a bone crushing hug. Well, it would have been bone crushing if I was human.

"_Areyouok?Doyoufeeldizzy?Imissedyousomuch!!Whydoyoufaintlysmeellikewetdog?OMG!!!_

_Imissedshopingandbellabarbie! OMGweneedtogoshoppingsoon!!!Whydidyou-"_

(Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? I missed you so much!! Why do you faintly smell like wet dogs? OMG!!! I missed shopping and Bella Barbie with you! OMG we need to go shopping soon!!! Why did you-)

"_**ALICE!!!**__**" **_Everyone shouted, cutting the little pixie off. She let go. "It's ok, everyone. I don't mind." They all rolled their eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "Same old pixie. I missed you too, pix!!" I pulled her back into the hug and she squealed.

"HEY! What about me?" Boomed Emmet with a puppy dog face.

I laughed and motioned him over with my hand. He scooped up me into a bear hug.

"I was so sad without you! I didn't even play pranks!!!!!" I gasped. "You were _**PRANKLESS**_?!?!? No way!" Alice nodded.

"We couldn't believe at first it either."

Emmet stood back and grinned. "Welcome back, sis."

Jasper hugged me to, which shocked me, because we've never even shook hands. He felt my shock and smiled sadly.

"Sorry about the birthday incident."

I growled, and he took a step back. "Don't you dare blame yourself! It wasn't your fault!" I yelled at him.

He guiltily shook his head. "If I wasn't so weak, than maybe-"

"JASPER!!! Two things. 1st, repeat this, 'It was NOT my fault.'" His lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Louder."

"It was not my fault."

"Louder!"

"It was not my fault!"

"Good. And second, I have a theory.

You could have been immune to blood still would have attacked.

Since you're an empath, you feel everybody else's thirst combined with yours.

You aren't weak as you think you are… If you had been alone with me, you might have been able to control yourself."

He looked surprised, relieved, then happy. "That makes scents! And I thought I was just weak all these years, thank you Bella!"

He hugged me harder than before.

Rosalie hugged me and I quickly went into shock when she said

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry for being so mean to you but I was so jealous because you were human and I know I was a a **, but please forgive me!"

"Uh-wow-I- Yes, Rosalie, of course I forgive you." I smiled warmly at her.

She looked shocked. "Really? After all I said to you and about you?" I nodded.

She smiled at me.

Esme ran up to me and hugged me almost harder than 2 Emmets combined could.

"Oh, Bella! You have no idea how much I missed you!

I'm so glad you're aliv- Um… you know what I mean!" She looked like if she could be crying she would be.

"I missed more! And I'm glad you're not dead, too." I grinned.

She kissed my forehead and then Carlisle took her place in front of me. "It's been horrible without you around. We've all missed you so much."

_Not all of you… _I thought bitterly.

He hugged me and stepped back.

When I turned my head, I noticed Alice and Edward having a silent conversation.

Edward was shaking his head and Alice was glaring at him. He glared back for a moment before realizing I was watching them with an amused smile.

Alice turned her head to look at me and I raised my eyebrow.

Then I turned to the rest of the family.

"So, What happened to Victoria?"

Emmet raised his right hand and made a slicing motion with it across his neck.

"Oh. Ok then. Where are we now?"

"The old house." Carlisle answered.

"Ah. Umm… by the way… ummmm….. How do I put this… Charlie we're vampires."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" yelled Emmet.

"How did you tell him? I mean, you are a newborn and don't have that kind of control." Jasper asked.

Carlisle looked curious, too.

"When I was human you know I hated blood, so as a vampire I still find human blood repulsive."

Randomly, Emmet called out "Let's arm wrestle!"

Rosalie hit him upside the head. "OUCH, ROSIE!!!! What was that for?"

"For being born."

We all laughed. And I said "Ok."

So we went over to the kitchen table and Esme counted down from "5...4...3...2...1... GO!" She shouted.

In a millisecond, I pushed Emmet's arm through the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Esme! I guess I don't know my own newborn strength."

She was smiling. "That's alright dear. It's about time someone beat Emmet in arm wrestling."

Emmet stalked over to Rosalie, mumbling something about 'getting beaten by a girl'.

I grinned.

But then when I checked the time, my face fell. It was 10.

"I have to go before Charlie sends a rescue party on me again."

"Again?" asked Alice.

My eyes widened slightly.

I did _**NOT**_ want to tell them about the time Sam Uley found me on the forest floor crying.

"Umm… yah, agian. BYE!!!

I ran as fast as I could from the Cullen house and into my house.

Charlie jumped off the couch, worry etched into his face. "Isabella Marie Swan! Where-"

I looked down. "The Cullens are back." I whispered.

His face turned red and furious. "_All _of them are back?" He asked.

I knew what he meant by that. "Yes, all of them.

Now, don't get all mad, cause they saved me from Victoria.

Who, by the way is dead now. The Cullens killed her after we fought."

_Whops. Didn't mean to say that…_

"Now, before you start over-reacting, I'm fine."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, I got to get to sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

I chuckled. "Dad, I don't sleep!"

"OOOOOOOOH. Yeah. Sorry, I forgot." I laughed. "that's Ok. 'Night, dad."

I could tell he was jealous, somewhat.

" 'Night, Bells."

________________________________The Next Day __________________________________________

I pulled into the school parking lot, expecting today to be like any other, when I heard Jessica gossiping to Lauren.

Nothing special.

But then I overheard her say "Oh, and did you hear? The Cullens are back! Eddie's Volvo is over there!

Maybe now that he dumped that slut he'll go out with me!"

"You mean me!" Lauren said.

I walked behind Lauren and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, surprised, and I hissed "I heard that."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" asked Jessica.

Alice walked to my left side and Rose to my left. "You mean we." Alice and Rosalie said together.

Alice and Rose's revenge is, from what I've heard, terrifying. I almost felt sorry for her… _Almost _being the keyword.

Jessica and Lauren were literally shaking in fear.

"That's right. Be afraid… Be very afraid." whispered Alice mysteriously.

They slowly backed away from us, and then they ran screaming.

We burst into laughter. "Nice!" I told them, and gave each of the a high 5.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was about to get into my truck when I heard Alice

Call from a few spaces away "Hey Bella! Ride with us!" I agreed for some reason, and used my telekinesis to make my car fly home.

Edward was in his Volvo with Jasper and Alice was in her Porsche with Emmet, Rose, and me.

On our way to my house she started telling Emmet about what Jessica and Lauren said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" He roared. "Calm down!'' I told him, and then we started planning our revenge.

I could have sworn Alice laughed evilly under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. Then we got into our revenge. Jessica and Lauren will never bother us again.

I do love my family.

Then I let a sigh of contentment. I saw Jasper smile. I could tell that made him feel a lot better.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 Forgiveness and Revenge

_OMG so sorry 4 the wait, but my family and I went on a vacation 2 Ocean City._

_Now, in my opinion this is the best chap!_

_Enjoy!_

_Xoxo Emma_

_______________________Chap 12 Forgiveness and Revenge _______________________________BPOV_________________________________________________

I was lying down in my bed, staring at the ceiling, board out of my mind when I heard a faint sound out my window.

I jumped off my bed and instinctively crouched into a fighting stance incase it was a burglar.

But it wasn't a burglar who jumped into my room- it was Edward!

I looked at him in shock.

_What in the hell was he doing here?_

"Why are you in here?" I asked him.

He sighed and walked to the bed, and I followed him.

He turned to face me and said something I never thought I would hear:

"Bella, I left because I wanted you to have a normal life, to be away from the danger of my world.

Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I never wanted to, but after your birthday I knew I had to. I still love you, Isabella.

I always have and always will. I know I don't deserve you to forgive me, but I'm selfishly asking you t-"

I cut him off by kissing him full on the lips. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I wound my hands in his untidy hair and deepened the kiss.

I _so_ missed this!

He pulled away grinning crookedly. "So I guess that means I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but if you EVER lie to again I will kill you. AGAIN. Got it?"

"Ok. But I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Can I help with Alice's revenge plan? I read her mind and I think it would be fun. And I also heard about what Mike siad. I think we should get revenge on him, to."

I grinned evilly. _This was going to be awesome!_

____________BPOV_____________________________At The Cullen house, Tomorrow. (Saturday)________________________________________________________________

Everything was set.

Edward had called Lauren and Jessica, And Rose called Mike to come to the Cullen house for a movie and dinner party. I think he may have a crush on her…

They all excepted eagerly.

Carlisle and Esme were out to dinner.

We all set up our revenge prank, and at 6:00pm exactly our guests arrived.

I opened the door and saw shock cross all of their faces. Lauren composed herself first.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked rudely. Well, more like spat rudely.

Edward came up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist, kissing my hair.

All of their eyes widened.

"That answer your question?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Well, are you coming in or not?"

They scrambled inside and they ate dinner, while we vamps just played around with our food.

The movie we chose was a horror. _The Haunting in Connecticut. _

The second one -- _Orphan__ -- _was the scariest. By the end of it, the humans were cowering in their seats.

Suddenly, the power 'went out'. The humans froze, looking scared.

I pretended to shift my eyes nervously.

"Must be the storm." Edward said.

"What st-" Mike was cut off by a lightning sound effect.

"Oh. That storm."

Suddenly, we heard Rosalie scream in 'terror' from somewhere in the huge Cullen mansion.

The humans looked like they would pee their pants any minute.

Emmet started to call "Rosie! Rosie, where are you?!" He screamed in fake fear.

We heard her scream "NO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO…" Her scream faded into silence, and Emmet started dry sobbing.

The humans were so scared now that they were shaking in their shoes and holding on to each other for dear life.

They were so scared I almost felt bad for them.

Almost, but not quite.

Emmet stopped fake tearlessly sobbing and said bravely "I'm going to go fine my Rose."

"NO!" The Cullen's and I shouted together, but he was already gone.

Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap.

I looked at everyone, and when the humans weren't looking I mouthed 'Good job' to them.

They winked.

Our guests looked towards us and Edward growled too quietly for humans to hear, but I did.

I turned my head towards him questioningly.

"Lauren and Jessica are thinking I'm only 'with' you again because I'm to nice to leave again. And Mike if thinking… M rated things about you and him." He whispered so only I could hear him.

I hissed softly.

"Can I please kill him?"

He chuckled. "No, love."

I smiled. "I missed you calling me that."

He kissed my forehead and said "I missed being able to call you that."

Just then, We heard a BANG and an Emmet scream.

Jessica leaped into Mikes arms, screaming. Mike dropped her and jumped into Alice's arms, screaming like a little girl.

Alice dropped him on the ground and jumped into Jasper's arms, crying without tears.

I pretended to cry into Edward's chest, while he held me.

Not that I was complaining.

_

* * *

_

Part 2 will be up tomorrow, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13 Truth or Dare

Hi, guys! So, I've finished replacing the chaps with better 1s, otherwise known as re-writing. Here is chap 13, but 1st…

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST. BUT I ALREADY HAVE AN OTHER STORY IDEA AND PLOT. IT TOOK A LOT OF RESEARCH BUT IT IS READY TO BE WRITTEN!!! HERE IS THE SUMMERY, PLZ READ IT!!!**_

**Summery: Isabella, (Bella) Elizabeth (Liz, Beth or Lizzy) Samantha (Sam, Or Sammy) Emma (Em) and Amy (No nickname) Are a coven of fairies. Amy is the air element, Samantha is the fire, Water is Emma, Elizabeth is Earth and Bella is all of the elements and a witch/fairy hybrid, and leader of the coven. What happens when they move to forks and meet our favorite vamps? Will the Cullens figure out the Swan coven's secret? They already know the Cullens r vamps. Will sparks still fly between Edward and Bella? Cannon pairings.**

U like? Anyway, here's Chapter 13, enjoy…

LOVE YOU!!!!!, Emma.

_____________Chapter 13 Truth or Dare **: **D _________________________________________Bpov__________________________________________________

After the 'deaths' of Alice and Jasper, Mike peed his pants, then fainted. Jessica and Lauren fainted to.

Alice had brought out a really ugly dress, and put it on Mike. Then she got her makeup and 'made over' Mike.

We took a picture and posted it on the school website and Emmet ran over to the school and taped the pictures to all the lockers.

For Jessica and Lauren, we just took a picture of them without makeup. Can you say EWW!!!

We did the same thing with their pictures as Mike's.

Then we put them in their beds.

We are currently sitting in a circle, at 1:38 am playing Truth or Dare. **A/N IT IS A SATURDAY, PPL!**

I was first.

"Hmm… Emmet, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" He said, puffing out his chest.

An evil smile spread it's way across my face and Alice and Edward burst out laughing, while Emmet's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of fear.

"Love, that-hahahahhaha- is the single-hahahahaha- funniest- hahahahahaha- dare I've heard in- hahahahahhaha- all my 80-hahahahahaha- years!!!!"

Alice nodded her head, she was laughing to hard to speak.

"Emmet, I dare you to go to the mall in Rose's hot pink lingerie and heels, sing the Cullen llama song, while doing 'The Funky Egyptian Dance'.

Everyone froze except me, Edward and Alice.

5, 4, 3, 2,1, and… "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Emmet's face was frozen in a mask or horror.

"But Rosie's lingerie don't fit me!"

"Duh. I know that."

________________________________ AT THE MALL __________________________________________________________________________________________

Emmet was dressed in the lingerie and heels, and he got the music box. Edward was holding a camera.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" I Shouted to him.

He glared at me and sang, while doing 'The Funky Egyptian.'

_**I ORDER U 2 GO 2 UTUBE AND SEARCH **__**CULLEN SONG (PARODY OF LLAMA SONG)**_ _**OK? OK!**_

"Here's a CullenThere's a CullenAnd another little CullenFunny .Grizzly .CullenCullenTruck.I was once a VolvoEdward baked a cakeBut(t) I never saw the wayThe Bella kissed the Jake.I was only just undeadAlice told a taleAnd now listen, Bella dearJacob wags his you ever see a CullenKiss a CullenOn the Cullen?Cullens Cullen tastes of .Half a CullenTwice a CullenNot a in a carAlarm a this how its told now?Aro is so oldIs it made of venom juice?SparkleMarble likes to spend the cashJacobs out of luckAnd in the final chapterHe imprints with a duck."

_______ BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE, AFTER EDWARD POSTED THE VIDEO ON UTUBE_______________________________________________________________

Emmet asked Edward "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"**WIMP!" **Em, R, A, and J shouted.

"I am NOT! Am I Bella?"

My eyes widened. "Er- I mean- well… I love you, but yes, yes you are."

He looked at me, shocked.

"Dare, then."

"**LE GASP!!!'' **We all said.

"Okay Eddie, I dare you to go to Ms. Newton's house and kiss her ON THE LIPS for 5 seconds.

I gasped, and sprang at Emmet. Edward didn't try to stop me.

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!"**_

I tore his arms and legs off, but didn't burn them. He should be healed by the time Edward gets back.

________________________________ WHEN HE GETS BACK ________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to find Ms. Cope and kiss her."

"On the cheek?"

"Yes… on the butt cheek."

____________________________________ 8 Dares l8r _____________________________________________________________________________________

"What now?" Asked Emmett.

"Shopping!" Said Alice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**REVIEW OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, NOT THE NEXT 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**_

_**Xoxo Emma**_


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue: Forever and Always

_Hia, guys! So, here is the epilogue 4 RB, and I STILL CANT FIND A NAME 4 MY FAIRY STORY!!!SO HELP ME IF U WANT 2 READ IT, AND EVEN IF U DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_: D_

_Ur loving author, Emma._

_________ Epilogue: Forever and Always ________________________________________________________BPOV_________________________________

It has been 100 years since The fight with Victoria. Me and Jake are still close friends, and I am very happily married to Edward.

We still go to forks every once in a while to visit our meadow, like we currently are.

I was lying next to Edward, looking up at the bright stars.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Mon ange?" (My angel in French…The language of love : D )

"I love you."

"I love you to. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I agreed.

He rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

This was where I was meant to be.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww, how cute! The last chap is short, but fluffy. Fluffy as a bunny's butt.

So anyways, The 1st chap of the new story will be up is 3,4, 5, 6, or 7 days, depending on how heavy my homework is, and when I get the title idea from you.

I love you all, my little Fanfictioners!

**: **) Emma


	15. Chapter 15 Read it plz, guys!

_GUYS, I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND._

_INSTED OF THE FAIRY STORY, I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE THAT IS JUST AS AWESOME CALLED OAKWOOD HIGH. HERE'S THE SUMMERY : )_

**Oakwood High. It would seem a school like any other. But the students knew better-this was no ordinary school. I'm pretty sure ordinary schools don't have teachers that are trained to fight off the forces of darkness teaching the students, or courses like 'Vampire Slaying' & 'Monsters 101'. No, this was definitely a 1-of-a-kind school.**

I will do the fairy story after this 1, promise : )

X0X0X0, Emma.


End file.
